It Began With Lollipops
by luvs-sum-crona
Summary: Essentially a one shot, but too long, so broken into two chapters. Told from Kid's point of view. KidxCrona. Maaale Crona. Love me? ;D Rated M for second half. And first I guess, upon consideration... Soz, review for meh, yeah?
1. A Taste of Something Sweet

Yeahhh! So this is my third Soul Eater fanfiction, second one posted online... 

It's KidxCrona. Male Crona. Because... Well, that's my opinion on the matter. And.. I'd like to ask you guys to refrain from arguing that point. Pleehhzz. You can just pretend he's a girl if you read it. A girl with a penis.

Anyway, it starts out sort of crack-y in the first half, but by the second half it's more.. steamy. ;D Om nom.

I tried my hardest to keep them in character, but that's actually really hard to do when you're making a slash fic of this anime, I'm coming to realize. Or maybe it's just me. *shrugs*

So, I hope you guys like it and that I don't suck.

PLEASE REVIEW 

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Ta-da.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Something about this made me feel so guilty. The way I was watching him... It felt so wrong, yet I loved it. The way his tongue moved over the hard, sweet surface; his surprised look as he was taken back, not expecting to enjoy it as much as he did; the way he instantly went back for more; in that moment forgetting about all his concerns and shyness, simply wanting to have it against his tongue again. It all stirred such terribly sinful reactions within me. In fact, as I watched intently, feeling guilty yet somehow encouraged by the taboo of it, my pants were seemingly getting tighter around my crotch.

Thankfully we were at lunch and the large table hid this from my peers.

I suppose I should give more detail as to just what was going on here. I'm a student at DWMA. Actually, my father is Lord Death. I attend the school not because it's required of me, but because I chose to do so. While attending I've come to have a few... Friends. I currently sat with them at lunch. Maka, being the kind-natured person she is, had brought suckers for everyone to enjoy. Across the table from me sat Crona; shy, innocent Crona. When he'd received his candy, he'd stared down at it, his eyes capturing a certain level of... fear?

Perhaps, it was likely, it does seem as though that's usually what he's feeling.

Black Star had questioned him in a loud, unnecessary manner that simply frightened the skittish Crona further. He'd let out a few of his fearful noises, seemingly panicking. He looked around quickly at everyone, as if trying to figure out their emotions, to find out the right answer to give us. In the split second his eyes had rested upon me, my breath hitched in my throat. I swiftly diverted my gaze and felt a feint blush sweep across my cheeks. It wasn't often he looked my way, but when he did my heart raced.

While Black Star's booming approach surely wasn't the best way to settle our curiosity, we'd all been at least slightly concerned as to why he hadn't begun to eat his treat, or even put it down, or reject it... He just stared at it. That is, until Black Star questioned, at which point the feminine boy looked up, not seeming to focus on any one of us individually when he spoke, and said:

"I-I've never had something like this before." His voice was at a reasonable sound level, then it shrunk as he turned his head away, "I don't know how to deal with it." He appeared to be ashamed; embarrassed of the fact that he'd never had something as simple as a sucker. He probably was. While I knew it wasn't the most polite time for such an emotion, I couldn't help but feel a flutter within me at the adorable display he'd put on thus far.

It was then when it had begun. I hadn't been expecting it, or I would have prepared myself. And by prepared, I mean left. If I'd known what was about to take place, I would have

gotten out of there as quickly as possible.

Maka cheerfully, with a slight smile and a laugh, reassured Crona, talking him into opening his candy and trying it out before making any final decisions. With shaking, unsure hands, he slowly worked open the simple wrapper that could have been gone in and eighth of the time had it been anyone else opening it. Then he'd held up, level with his mouth, yet still inches away. He looked at it. Nothing happened. For the longest time he simply stared at the object that would have been completely inanimate had he not been trembling ever so slightly. We all watched in suspense. His eyes darted over each of our expressions again. His body visibly slacked as he let out a small breath, as if he'd realized there was no getting out of this, he'd have to try it. The sucker was now closer to his lips, they parted, only a little. He was shaking more now, so frightened by something so delicious. He looked around again, the object closing in, not even an inch gap now... His eyes closed tight, his tongue poked out, softly, not rigidly as you'd expect. It gently pressed against the treat, running up its round surface, reaching the top, ending its swipe with a slight flick.

While the other students continued to watch in suspense for his reaction, I tried to wipe the small amount of blood that had trickled out of my nose away as discretely as possible.

I looked back up at Crona just in time to see him puzzle over it for only a split second more (finishing, I assume, what he'd been doing while my gaze was away) before his shoulders relaxed and a small, relieved, slightly blissful smile came upon his face. He'd liked it.

He'd liked it enough to go back for more.

This time I braced myself, trying to focus on keeping my composure although I knew at this point it was far too late to avoid arousal completely. Just as Crona had had a taste of that sucker, I'd had a taste of watching him lick and enjoy it, and there was no possible way I could deny myself more.

Crona pressed the lollipop to his open lips, his tongue wrapped around the hard treat as half of it rested just slightly in his mouth. I watched his eyes slip shut, it was the first time he'd ever had one; evidently it was quite incredible to him. His tongue pulled back before he removed the newly found source of enjoyment from his mouth with a wet smack as if he'd kissed it. Those murky silver-blue orbs peeked out from hiding for just a moment; the pink appendage peaked out from within the wet cavern of his mouth to rid his soft lips of any leftover sweetness before the swordsman returned to run it along the slightly wet spot he'd left upon the simple item moments before.

My eyes nearly went wide at the spectacle, although everyone else had returned to their normal chatter. I continued to watch his tongue dancing along the candy orb joyously, even hearing a few quiet, hardly audible little mews of satisfaction. My mind had gone to the worst of places long, long ago, and now I sat in awe, giving into a vivid fantasy of him beneath me making those noises at my hand. My pants had begun to be uncomfortable, and I was very thankful of the table. However, the table would do me no good if I remained there, watching Crona's unknowingly erotic display until it was time for us to move on, when I'd have no chance but to stand. I tried to look as calm and collected as I possibly could, but it felt like the heat in the room was rising, and I wanted to terribly to take off my jacket.

"Kid? Are you alright? Your face is all red." I jumped at the mention of my name. It was Tsubaki.

"Oh! I'm fine. Just a little warm." The confrontation, if you can call it that, was actually quite helpful. Either I was not even slightly attracted to Tsubaki to the point she killed the moment completely, or I'd been startled bad enough that the raging arousal in my pants had gone down some.

"K-Kid…" My eyes went wide for a split second, though I quickly regained composure. That voice. That soft, sweet voice… Saying my name. Crona said my name. My head was in the clouds.

I cleared my voice, "Yes?"

"Look. W-we got the s-s-s-same flavor." I felt my body get 10 times hotter. My erection returned to its previous hardness. It was true, we had. That wasn't what made me so… Bothered. It was the fact that his voice was directed at me. I found it incredible. As did my… Lower regions, which at this point had become harder than I could ever remember them having been before on any other occurrence in my life. My head was spinning, I felt like I could fly away at any second. He was so cute, the one person I could ever consider to be anything more in my life than a mere acquaintance. But my hormones took it a different, much less… Publicly acceptable way. They'd somehow assumed that since he was talking to me, I actually had a shot at getting him in bed. While my mind was being logical, putting it simply, be realistic, Kid. It's simple chatter, nothing more. My much less rational aspect of myself was forcing me into imagining just how the situation would play out.

"Oh, yeah. We did." I cleared my throat again. I was glad there were other people around, because if not, I'd have to pin him down and make him show me some more of those cute little sounds. I didn't want to taste my own sucker; I wanted to taste his lips. And, worst of all, so terribly wrong, oh, how badly I wished he'd lick me like that lollipop.

With that thought, I felt myself twitch. It was incredible how erotic I found him. Never before had anyone made me this aroused, or even come close. Then again, maybe I hadn't been looking at the right people. Oh, who was I kidding, I hadn't been looking at anyone at all. They all had flaws that were much too big to look passed. But him, Crona… Well, that was a different story. When he slowly ran his moist tongue along the sweet candy again, I almost groaned aloud.

Then the moment was ruined. Rognarok popped out of Crona's back and, quite loudly, commanded Crona to let him have the lollipop.

Crona nodded with a small grunt of acceptance (if you could call it a grunt, it wasn't even a little assertive) before handing Rognarok the candy and laying his head down in his arms, I assumed he was trying his best to avoid conflict.

Great, he'd scared the poor boy. Now not only did I not get to watch him sensually licking and sucking, but I didn't get to see his soft features and endless eyes. But then again, it wasn't all that bad… There it was; his pretty little head. Lying right in front of me. His hair looked so soft. I could stroke it if I wanted; feel the silky strands falling between my fingers, comfort him; make him trust me. I couldn't help but imagine the things he might let me do to him if he trusted me. He might even trust enough to appear, ehem, extremely obedient and willing. Perhaps he'd get on his knees in front of me, his dress discarded, allowing me to take in every inch of his thin body, it's amazing contours, as his hands and mouth worked my…

"Crona. Come with me." I said suddenly, before I knew why. I'd been lost in my sinful thoughts long enough that Rognarok had finished eating the stolen treat and gone back into Crona.

He lifted his head a little, just enough to show me his eyes. "W-where will we go?"

I looked away, "Just come, please. Quickly." I stood up awkwardly, trying to disguise the obvious tent in my pants. Crona stood as well and walked in my direction. Once he was close enough, I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him along as I walked (still trying to hide my incredibly relentless hard-on, unsuccessfully). When I began to pull him along with me, a little more forcefully than need be, he'd made a fearful, surprised noise, but came along anyway. I was undoubtedly thankful for this. If he hadn't followed, I would have looked like more of a fool than I already had.

In all honesty, I was just as confused as he was as to where we might go. I hadn't planned that far ahead. In fact, I hadn't planned at all. I just couldn't hold on any longer. I wanted him so badly, though it filled me with shame. I'd only recently come to terms with my homosexuality, finally realizing it was the only option. How could I sleep with a woman, when their bodies are so different from my own? There would be no symmetry. I hadn't, however, completely accepted my undying attraction to Crona. As an individual, he wasn't symmetric at all. But... He was just… so… cute. I couldn't help myself. I was sure it had to be more than just lust. I could handle lust, easily. But there was obviously something more there that made the sinful urge impossible to deny.

However, there was no time to contemplate life during the current situation. Right now my focus had to be on figuring out where to take the gorgeous, meek boy who was sending electric surges through my body with just the contact of one clammy but soft hand. Just like that it hit me; Crona's room. It was there. It wasn't symmetrical or neat, but it was there and I was sure he'd be a fine distraction. At least for now, I'd have to fix it later.

"Crona, we're using your room." I said as a statement, even though I didn't expect him to feel forced into listening to me.

He made a short accepting noise; I considered that to be enough and continued my walk to his gloomy quarters. The skin-to-skin contact of our hands was making me throb in the constricting pants. Without thinking, I reached down with my free hand as we walked and grabbed on to what had may as well been a shaft of steel in my trousers, releasing it after only a second. I shuddered, bending my neck awkwardly and releasing the hand of the boy I was walking with, as the muscle in my hands had tightened up quite a bit with the shudder. My knees buckled in but I regained myself before I'd fallen. Unintentionally, a low groan escaped the back of my throat. My face reddened and I straightened my jacket, cleared my throat, grabbed onto Crona's hand and walked again. This was turning out to be an incredibly embarrassing situation. I was supposed to be smoother than this…


	2. A Taste of Something Salty

Eventually we had made it to his room; however it took entirely too long, in my opinion. You'd think by that time my arousal would have subsided at least a little, but that would be wrong. Every time I heard any small noise or word muttered by Crona, it perked up again; though it never died down much at all due to how amazing the simple contact of his hand was.

I let myself into his small room and pulled him along with much more force than before, only taking a few large steps to get to the bed. Being this close to my goal, my actions were momentarily completely controlled by my lust. Letting go of any concern for his well being, I swung him around by just his arm and pushed him onto the bed, climbing on top of his thin frame.

As he fell, he made a shocked noise that sounded something like "Uwaah!" It was at this point that I realized how forceful I'd been, and that that was no way to earn someone's affection.

I looked away, my face flushed, my arousal pressed against him. "…I-I do apologize for my behavior." While I did feel guilty for being rough with him, I'd still gotten this far and didn't plan on stopping. I made no effort to get off of him. It would have been entirely too difficult to deny myself the wonderful feeling of my shaft nestled against his wiggling hip as he moved beneath me, trying to get into a more comfortable position.

"K-kid-kun…"

"Yes?"

"W-why are you on top of me?" I looked back at him; he was facing away, avoiding my gaze. His cheeks were a dark red that highly contrasted against his otherwise pale features. I had no intention of giving him a straight answer to this question.

I unbuttoned the collar of his dress, running my fingers along his neck gently. "Crona…" I said his name, my voice laced with lust. I nibbled on the skin beneath his ear, hearing him gasp. A smirk spread across my lips. I considered the gasp permission to continue. My lips brushed against his neck and he squirmed. An evil thought passed through my mind and I adjusted my hips before pushing them against his, making my previously abandoned erection press against his mostly limp member sharply. He instinctively pressed back and a low moan escaped his lips. Is eyes widened and he clasped his hands over his mouth quickly, as if it would take back the noise. I found it incredible just how sensitive he was sexually.

I ran my tongue up the underside of his neck, ending with a kiss on his chin. I tugged his hands away from his mouth, him giving very little resistance. Then my lips were working against his, and much to my surprise, his worked back. He kissed delicately, experimentally. His lips were soft. I was sure I was being a little too rough with the way I was kissing him, but he didn't seem to mind, even moaning quietly against my lips. I was shocked with his talent. He didn't seem to be skilled due to practice, but he tried to learn from me, remembering the things I'd done to him, and throwing them back at me later with his own gentle twist.

He cautiously lifted his hands off the bed, hesitantly putting them on the back of my head, unsure if it was the right thing to do but unable to keep himself from doing it anyway. I snickered into the kiss, he was _so cute_.

My fingers started to bunch up his dress, slowly lifting it as I kissed the meek boy. I had it gathered around his knees, unable to move it up anymore as it was under his body. I rolled off of him, returning to the kiss quickly, leaning over his body to do so. I tugged at the dress and he took the hint, lifting up his hips. My hand ran up his smooth, flawless leg as I pushed up the black fabric. He broke the kiss to gasp when my fingers stroked his inner thigh. At the point I'd gotten the dress hiked up over his navel, I glanced down to see he had on women's underwear, some incredibly cute black panties with white lace trim. However, this did nothing to disguise the fact that he was, indeed, male, especially in his current state. My hand brushed his still clothed arousal, rubbing back and forth along it slowly as I looked down at him to watch his reaction. His lips were parted, eyes closed. He was writhing slightly, quiet moans escaping his mouth. A slight blush graced his cheeks as one knee slid against the other leg.

Looking down at that the way he'd licked that sucker meant nothing. It also reminded me of just how badly I needed those pants off. But I had to pace myself; _take it slow, don't get too eager_…

I shrugged my jacket off of my shoulders and started to work open the buttons on my shirt. Crona looked up at me, obviously disappointed that I'd stopped my teasing massage, but his eyes were lidded with lust, and he looked me up and down, seeming to have gone into a different world, forgetting about any self-concerns and just filled with raw _want_. Quickly, my shirt was discarded. I was on my knees looking down at him. Suddenly, unexpectedly, uncharacteristically, he reached up, one nimble finger extended, and ran the appendage slowly down my chest. My head went back, the simple touch was a lot for me considering my level of arousal, and I'd never expected any of his actions to be that foreword. It continued it's descent, it's destination quite obvious. It neared onto it, running over my navel, tickling the area just below, and finally, smoothly making it's way over the waistband of my pants and across the obvious bulge. Then something amazing happened. He cupped his hand over my throbbing groin, kneading it sensually, sending shockwaves of pleasure through my body. I groaned, very audibly.

Crona scurried to his knees, his dress falling back over his exposed legs, and he kissed me. I didn't want to fight with his clothing any longer, so I reached down and pulled it up over his head, breaking the kiss. I was trembling a little, both of us were, so getting the dress off was a bit more of a hassle than either of us wanted at the time, but eventually, thankfully, it was gone. Then there he was before me; nearly all of him; exposed. He was hairless, pale, not even a single birthmark to spoil his perfection. His nipples were a soft pink, his waist held a smooth but evident curve, and his hip bones were sharp and protruding, but not so much that you'd be worried about malnourishment. I simply looked at him for a while, taking it in, smirking.

"K-Kid-kun…. Don't look at me like that… I-I-I-I don't know how to deal with it." His head was turned down slightly, hair falling over his face, a blush spreading across his cheeks. I couldn't help but think it again; he was _so cute_.

I cupped the curve of his waist in my hands, leaned foreword and licked his neck. I nipped the skin gently; his hands were on my shoulders, his head back, baring his flesh. I left a nicely sized mark on the nape of his neck and worked open my pants, no longer able to stand them.

Once my pants were gone, I pulled his hips to mine, moving against him. I put my hand on the back of his head and brought him into a fiery kiss. We were moaning into each others lips. He pressed himself against me harder to create more friction.

I lowered him on to the bed, slipping a few fingers into his panties and playing with the waistband. My other hand went into action, joining in assisting them off of the thin hips. Free of all confinement, his cock bobbed up, showcasing itself. I hadn't expected as much as I saw from such a small, feminine boy. While he didn't have an exceptionally large member, it was much larger than I had ever imagined it to be. I grasped it gently, loosely, running my thumb along the tip. He pressed against my hand, groaning quietly. I smirked, nibbled at his neck; he trembled.

I knew what I wanted to do at that point, and began my descent.

As much as my own prick needed attention, I wanted to please him much more. I wanted to taste him. _So badly. _

My tongue flicked out against an erect pink stub, the boy beneath me shivering. I pressed the muscle against the outer edge of the areola, swirling it inward, ending with a gentle bite that made him gasp. I continued downward, leaving love-bites along the way, paying special attention to his hips because of how amazing I found them. His hands were in my hair now, gently urging me _just a little bit lower, please. Oh god, please, just a little, almost there…_ His body spoke a thousand words he didn't have the confidence to say outwardly.

I decided I'd grant his wish- _Oh, what a wish it was! Who ever would have thought he'd want such a thing from me?_ - And licked the underside of his throbbing member. His fingers gripped my hair tightly. Slowly, delicately, I ran my tongue round and round the head, occasionally taking a break to suck it for a moment, or pay special attention to the small slit. He writhed in pleasure, bucking his hips up, trying to get me to take more of him in. I gripped his thighs, holding him down. My lips slid down over the hard piece of flesh, taking as much of it into my mouth as possible as a long breath of air escaped through my nose. I sucked him sensually, enjoying myself almost as much as he was, I'm sure. My eyes closed, groaning lowly, I found pleasure in the feeling of him filling my mouth, nudging his way into my throat. I didn't even have to try hard at all to deny my gag reflex, something about him there felt too right for my body to attempt to rid itself of.

My own member ached; I couldn't help but begin to fondle myself through my boxers. This only made me moan louder upon him, the vibrations of my voice causing him pleasure and making his cries more audible as well. I tasted salty drops upon my tongue, he was nearing climax. As his moans escalated I doubled my efforts, excited to taste him, to feel that sense of accomplishment as _I _bring him into ecstasy. As he finally fell over the edge, crying my name out loudly (shamefully, it seemed he felt) I sucked him hard, swallowing every drop greedily until he was completely limp in my mouth.

I crawled up his body and laid over him, propped up on my elbows. I kissed him gently; he didn't kiss back. His lavender hair stuck to his forehead, his eyes glazed over, he was panting. The poor kid, he seemed so exhausted. It dawned on me that he was quite an awkward individual, not able to "deal" with many things, and he'd probably never experienced any sort of sexual pleasure before, let alone received a blowjob from someone such as myself, who enjoyed reading so much that I'd actually sat down and absorbed every word from many cosmopolitan magazines the Thompson sisters had laying around. While I'd never actually partaken in such activities, I felt as though I was somewhat of a literary expert on them (It seemed to me that I'd done a fine job considering it was my first time, anyway. So never let anyone tell you you can't learn anything from magazines).

So I laid upon him, watching him as his eyes were slowly slipping closed, and suddenly felt guilty. Not for taking advantage of him, for I had no intention of doing that, oh, no, I would have loved a relationship, what I felt guilty for was the fact that as I laid there watching him slip into a calm sleep I had the selfish thought, _so you're just gonna let me lay here like this? I know you can feel that. _And suddenly felt awful. I mean, yes, I _had _just gave him what was probably the best orgasm of his life and it _was_ beginning to look like I wasn't going to get anything in return, but I had gotten to taste him, to see him moan and writhe at my touch, and I had plenty of inspiration for later that night when I could take care of the issue on my own. That was much better than nothing, and we could always continue this another time.

I let my head rest in the crook of his neck, breathing in his post-orgasm scent. He shifted beneath me, and I put it off to him simply finding a more comfortable position. Needless to say I was thoroughly surprised when a thin hand that was shaking slightly slipped into my boxers and brushed against my painfully hard cock. I shot up, propped up at arms length, looking down at him with wide eyes.

"I-is something wrong, Kid-kun? D-D-Did you n-not want me to touch you?" Once again his face blushed a deep crimson. His eyes still contained a desire to sleep, but it seemed to be over run by the desire to finish what we'd started.

"I do, I was simply taken back. I didn't expect you to." I rolled off of him, laying on my back to allow him easier access, though at that moment his hand had retreated.

"B-but you helped me s-s-s-so I… I-I-It's just right that way, right?" He tried a weak smile and his hand dived back under the seam of the silk that contained my sensitive organ.

I wanted to object, tell him that he didn't have to do anything he didn't want; that if he was tired, he could sleep; I could take care of myself, but he was gripping me and tugging and rubbing and using his talented hands from years of practiced sword-fighting and I couldn't seem to muster up anything besides, "Ohhh, Crona, keep going, just like that, more, please, mmm don't stop…"

After about 5 minutes of being worked _so damn well_, my cries were silenced as I was thrown into an intense orgasm, most likely from having to wait so long. Crona removed his hand, which was now coated with the thick, stick white substance. He looked at it, unsure what to do, before getting an idea. I saw his eyes light up, and slowly he let his tongue brush against one of the nimble appendages, lapping up some of my cum. He smiled, he'd liked it.

He'd liked it enough to go back for more.

**Ha! Lameeee ending. Sorry 'bout that.**


End file.
